csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Malia Obama
Malia Ann Obama (born July 4,1998) is the current First Daughter of the United States of America. She the oldest daughter of the President and First Lady of United States of America Barack and Michelle Obama. She is the first African-American daughter to live in the white house. In 2014 Malia was named one of "The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014" by Time magazine. Early Life and Family Obama is the first daughter of Barack and Michelle Obama. She has a younger sister Sasha. Obama was born and raised in Chicago before she moved to Washington D.C. Obama was delivered by her parents' friend Dr. Anita Blanchard at University of Chicago Medical Center. She attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in Chicago until the middle of her fifth grade year she began attending Sidwell Friends School, the same school as attended by Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt, and currently the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden. Obama began classes there on January 5, 2009. In his victory speech on the night of his election, President Obama repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. The selection was slow because she is allergic to animal dander; the president subsequently said that the choice had been narrowed down to either a labradoodle or Portuguese Water Dog, and they hoped to find a shelter animal. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha.The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. Music Career Malia Obama is part of the Stazzling Stars an American girl group consisting of her younger sister Sasha, and her three older god sisters Kyra,Kara, and Kayla. In the group there is no lead singer even though her sister Kayla is the best singer and is one of the best solo artist in the music industry. The group has launched a clothing line, several perfume collections, doll lines, room decor, a book series, and a video games line. The group has had three nationwide tours, First Daughters Christmas Tour, The Party's Just Begun Tour and One World Tour. The Stazzling Stars grossed over US$4.3 million from their album. High School career Obama is currently a senior at Sidwell Friends School in Washington D.C. She plays three sports volleyball, basketball, and tennis. She plays outside hitter in volleyball and point guard in basketball. 'Volleyball' Freshmen Season Obama played in each of the team’s 30 matches, and became the first freshmen in school history and the freshmen player in league history to earn WCAC Player of the Week honors in back-to back weeks, also just the fourth Quaker to have earned multiple WCAC Player of the Week honors in her career. She was second on the team in points with 3.30 points per set and led or tied for the team lead in points in 11 of SF’s 30 outings. Obama ranked second on the team in kills per set with 2.39 and 2.49 digs per set. She tallied fifteen double-figure kill performances in 30 outings in her first collegiate season, including double-figure kills in 11 of her first 14 matches of the season and recorded three double-doubles (kills/digs) during the year while hitting .800 or better on six occasions. Sophomore Season An All-WCAC first-team selection in 2013, Obama played in all 108 sets and 30 matches her sophomore season. She led the team and was ninth in the league in kills per set with 4.61, third on the team in digs with 2.36 per set. Obama recorded eleven double-doubles with six coming in league play and three coming in the DCSAA Tournament and charted double-figure kills in 24 of 30 contests on the season, including nine of her last 12, and tenth in the league in service aces per set (0.25). She ranked among the state's top 10 in both kills (6th) and points (7th), while posting double-figure digs 14 times and hit .700 or above six times. She was named to the All-Tournament Teams of both the Campus USA Credit Union Invitational and the 31st Community Bankers Classic, and had a breakout season, credited in large part to her strides in the weight room during the offseason that allowed her to rank fourth on the team in blocks per set with 0.65. Junior Season Obama continued her stellar play, being named to the Associated Press third team, Academic All-WCAC Team, All-WCAC First team, American Volleyball Coaches Association National Player of the Week (Sept. 20), MVP of ASU Sheraton Tournament (Sept. 17-18), named to all-tournament teams at Rocket Classic (Oct. 27-28), Active Ankle Challenge (Sept. 3-4) and Maryland/adidas Invitational (Sept. 10-11). She started 28 matches on the outside and led the team in kills (409), service aces (45) and total points (574.5), recorded her 1,000th-career kill in the opening set versus Georgetown Day's (10/19) and tied for second on the team with 10 double-doubles on the season. She tallied double-digit kills in 25 matches, including 20 or more kills in 10 contests and is on pace to become the eighth player in Sidwell history to register 1,000 career kills and digs (needs 159 digs). Is a four-time American Volleyball Coaches Association National Player of the Week and a one-time Tachikara National Player of the Week this year. 'Basketball' Freshmen Season Obama played and started in all 35 games at the point for Sidwell. She was fifth on the team at 10.0 points per contest and led the conference in assists at 5.6 per game, she scored in double-figures 22 times and recorded six or more assists 16 times. Obama posted 25 assists against only seven turnovers during Sidwell's six game run through the state tournament, while leading the league in field goal percentage at 57.5 percent, the second highest total by a freshmen. She became a legitimate threat from beyond the 3-point arc and posted 41.8 percent shooting from deep, after shooting just 26.6 percent in middle school. She scored a career-high 18 points and was 6-9 from the floor in the win at Maret and led the team in assists during a team-high 18 games. Sophomore Season Malia Obama struggled in sophomore year although her stats might not show it. Obama played and started all 35 games in 2013-2014 season. She was first in assists and steals with 5.5 and 3.3 per game, and third in scoring with 11.4 points per game while shooting 51.8 percent from the field, 36.6 percent from long-range and 94.2 percent from the charity stripes. She led the team with 192 assists, which marked the fifth-highest single-season total in school history. Also became just the fourth player all-time to record 100 thefts in a season. Her 192 helpers marked the second-most ever dished-out by a sophomore. Only her cousin Kyra Parker (222 in 2010-11) posted more assists during her sophomore year. The 116 steals were the most ever registered by a Sidwell sophomore. Junior Season Obama bounce back and had an impressive junior year. She started at the point in all 35 games for Sidwell. She was fourth on the team at 13.9 points per game on an efficient 58.7 percent effort from the field, led the team with 1,121 minutes played and tied for the team lead at 28.7 minutes per game. She shot a scintillating 49.3 percent from beyond the 3-point arc (34-69) but did not meet the state minimum for 3-point field goals made to qualify statistically She led the team with 208 assists, against only 62 turnovers, and with 119 thefts, and made free throws at an 92.8 percent (65-70) clip. Obama averaged 14.9 points on 65.1 percent shooting in Sidwell's 10 postseason games, including a career effort in the team State Regional Semifinal win over McKinley Tech on March 7. Obama poured in a career-high 25 points on 10-12 shooting against the McKinley while dishing-out six assists and recording three steals. She posted the first double-double of her career, in front of about 100 family and friends, with an 11-point, 10-assist effort during the win at St. Stephens on January 17. She was selected as a member of the All-Associated Press Tournament Team. Obama's stellar junior season landed her a spot on the 2014-15 All-Conference First Team and the 2014-15 All-Associated Press Second Team. Player Profile Malia Obama – The Sidwell Friends 5-10 combo guard can be a great defensive stopper. In addition, she can handle and pass the ball effectively. Obama can run the show if you need her to, but she can score in many way. She can get to the rim and can shoot the pull up when the situation calls for it. Her ability to guard on the perimeter is impressive. High school statistics 'Volleyball' 'Basketball' Philanthropy Obama set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospitals around the country. The Kynard and Obama Family used eBay in this way to raise $277,469,385.60 for their charites in 2013. Obama joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Obama daughters attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's Hospital Los Angeles on Tuesday December 24, 2013. Obama joined her family and friends at a bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. Category:Girls Category:Obama Family